Angel Beats!: Transcendence
by ged565
Summary: Hatsune wakes up in the afterlife. To her side, a boy named Sora who's age is similar to hers. In front of her, a battle of guns and...an orange haired Angel? She finds herself wrapped up in the antics of a group in the afterlife, who call themselves a family. Alongside this family, they fight against Angel, trying to live life by their rules, and not God's. TEARJERKING LATER ON


**Disclaimer: Ged565 does not own Angel Beats! in anyway, shape, or form!**

 **Here is my Angel Beats! story! I've been meaning to share this one with everyone! Please, I hope you enjoy it to the fullest!**

* * *

Episode 1: The First Sound

From darkness and pure silence to light. The first sound...her own body struggling to get up as eyes blinked and took in the world before them.

"...huh?" Came a soft voice. A small girl with long orange hair said, rubbing her head. Her eyes were orange and blinked several times. The world was also orange. It was extremely orange...the sunset painting the sky and the light from said sunset painting everything orange.

"Where…? Where am I…?" She looked to her side to see a boy laying there in a similar manner to her, however, he wasn't awake. She managed to sit up and looked him over. The boy had short black hair and was wearing a black school uniform. As she slowly sat up and looked herself over, she noticed she was wearing some sort of school uniform as well; it was tan and she had a black skirt on. The girl tilted her head in confusion.

"...hmm…" The boy muttered as he began to stir.

"Ah!" The girl exclaimed, not sure what to do. She looked around them quickly before softly shaking him. For some reason, she didn't want to be here alone. Finally, the boy blinked awake, his eyes a darker shade of orange.

"Um, excuse me…" She started, but he didn't seem to hear her as he sat up.

"Do...do you know where this is?" She tried again. He looked around him before standing up and putting his hand on his forehead. She also got up, not taking her eyes off of him for a second. He finally turned to her, and the two seemed to stare at each other for a long while.

"I...is that a 'no'?" She asked hesitantly. He gave a small nod before turning and walking off. She quickly ran after him, not wanting to be left alone. She looked around again. They seemed to be in some sort of courtyard. To their left, there was a school.

"Maybe we should look in there?" She asked him. He didn't seem to acknowledge her, but he began walking in that direction. She trailed behind a bit, watching his back. Her head hurt as she tried to grasp any memory of what she was doing and where she was, but she had no clue. She couldn't remember anything...it was frustrating not being able to remember anything. She quickly caught up with the boy, looking at his face which was completely emotionless.

"Up ahead!"

"Huh?" They heard a voice shout and turned to see someone running towards them from the side. There were two girls and a guy, all three of them taller than her and the boy next to her. One girl had dirty blonde hair in a ponytail. The other girl had long red hair that swayed behind her as she ran, and the guy had black hair. She looked at the boy to see what he was going to do, as she herself wasn't sure what to do in this situation as the three got closer and closer, clearly running straight towards them.

"Run." Was all the boy muttered before he turned and began running.

"A-ah! Right!" She quickly took off after him, trailing behind just a little bit. She risked a glance behind them at the three people approaching.

"Don't run away! We're running!" The people yelled.

"Come back here! Let us take you!" The guy yelled.

"Don't go yelling things like that!" One of the girls screamed, kicking the guy in the face.

"Hey! Pick a better time and place to flirt!" The other girl yelled. The three of them quickly began chasing again.

She looked ahead at the boy, continuing to run. She was panting hard by now, finding it more and more difficult to keep up. He didn't seem to falter at all. However, the three chasing them had longer legs and were quickly catching up. They were shouting stuff, but for some reason, she didn't seem to hear out. She just focused on the back of the boy in front of her and kept running. She didn't even understand. What was going on? Where was she? _Who_ was she?

"Huh?" She breathed out loud at that last thing she had just asked herself. She didn't even know who she was. She began thinking hard.

"Name...name...who am I?"

"Gotcha!" Arms scooped her up before she was tossed over the shoulders of the girl with the dirty blonde ponytail.

"Eh?" She said. The boy turned around only to be scooped up in the arms of the black haired guy.

"Let's go!" The red-haired girl said. Her face became panicked as her eyes widened.

"Right now!"

"...huh?" She slowly opened her eyes from on the blonde-haired girl's shoulder and saw two people approaching. She couldn't make them out as the orange light of the sunset shone on them, making them silhouettes in an orange background. Her eyes focused on one of the figures who was jumping back and was...getting shot at!? The other figure was shooting at the one she had fixated upon. Her eyes widened as all the shots seemed to make contact.

"NOOOO!" She hadn't even realized as she began to scream and kick.

"What the hell!?" Her capturer exclaimed, struggling with her thrashing about.

"Stop it!" She yelled again, finally getting free from her capturer. She began running towards the two figures. The guy handed the boy to the red haired girl before charging forward.

"Don't get too clooooose!" He leaped forward, but he landed on top of her, bringing her down.

"Ah!" She yelped out a bit, before the world got hazy.

"Mmm...huh?"

"Shit! We've gotta get out of here! Now! Hurry up, Rintaro! I'll punish you later!"

"Right!" Their capturers spoke frantically.

"Muu…" Her vision began getting blurrier and blurrier. She saw the figure who had been shot at walking towards them just fine. Her gaze fixated on him. Was it the orange light that made his hair and eyes seem that color? Everything was orange. And then it was black.

* * *

"Hm…?" Her eyes slowly opened. Everything was dark. She felt a figure pressing up against her back.

"Huh?" She did her best to look behind her to see the boy from earlier had his back pressed against her's. She attempted to move a bit but found it difficult. She felt something binding her and realized that she and the boy were tied back to back. Her eyes began adjusting to the dark as she looked around the room they were in. There were several couches and a large desk with a chair behind it. There were a few windows that were letting moonlight in through them.

"I see you're up."

"Huh?" She said as the boy spoke. He sighed.

"Looks like we're in some real trouble, huh?" She blinked a few times before looking down.

"Mmm. Seems like it." She muttered. They heard the sound of gunshots, and her eyes widened.

"Why is this happening?" She asked. The boy did his best to shrug.

"Beats me. I don't even understand anything that's going on, and from all your questions earlier, I'm guessing you also have no clue." She looked at him before turning back around, nodding with a down look.

"Well, if we were to just sit here while those freaks with guns are out and getting ready to come back to do who-knows-what with us, we couldn't even call it kidnapping, we'd be consenting at that point." She just looked at him as he said that before the confused look in her eyes was replaced with admiration and she smiled with her eyes shut, tilting her head to the side.

"I'm amazed. To think that you're keeping such a clear mind in this situation."

"Huh?" He glanced back at her before continuing to look in front of him at nothing.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You don't necessarily seem to be panicking, either. Besides, just because somebody seems alright, that doesn't mean they are. Humans are generally very good at pretending to be something they aren't. Remember that." Her eyes were wide as she stared at him. He turned back to look at her, his orange eyes reflecting her awed face.

"Name?" Her eyes widened a bit more as she began thinking.

"It's...it's...Hatsune." The name felt perfect on her lips. He nodded.

"Alright then, Hatsune. I'll have to use your first name for now since you didn't give me anything else to work with. Let's-"

"Yours." Hatsune said. He paused and looked at her, and she smiled back at him.

"Your name. You never told me it." He continued to stare into her eyes for a while before sighing.

"Murayama Sora. But I'm calling you 'Hatsune', so you may call me 'Sora'. Fair enough?"

"Mmm! Thank you very much, Sora-kun!" Hatsune said sincerely, smiling and tilting her head to the side with appreciative closed eyes. He nodded slightly before looking back down at the ropes constraining them.

"Alright. Let's do something about this."

"Hm? Can we?" Hatsune asked. Sora's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not sure, but it's worth a shot."

"I see. I don't think we can struggle our way out." Sora shook his head.

"However, they're idiots and they did a terrible job. They tied us to each other...but they didn't tie us to anything." Hatsune's eyes widened as she immediately scanned the area to find that he was right. They weren't tied to anything but each other.

"It'll take a little bit of teamwork. Slowly start standing when I say so. 3...2...now." Sora instructed. Hatsune began slowly uncurling her feet from beneath her, making sure not to lean backwards so that Sora could have an easier time getting up as well. They stood successfully. Sora motioned over to the desk and she began walking, as did he. However, they quickly stumbled and fell back down clumsily, sending a cloud of dust up.

"Tch...again." Sora said. They repeated their previous actions, walking more carefully now. They made it to the desk and leaned against it for support, both of them panting. Having their sweaty backs pressed together was one of the most uncomfortable feelings Hatsune had felt, although it was better than being tossed over someone's shoulder.

"Now what?" Hatsune asked. Sora panted a bit more before motioning for her to continue walking. She began walking around the desk as he followed, choosing his steps carefully. They made it to the side of the desk before proceeding to the front of the desk to see it indeed had a drawer. They inched closer until Sora got his hands on it and pulled it open.

"As I thought. I figured maniacs would have something like this around." Sora said as he strained to grab a knife that was in the drawer. Hatsune leaned backwards, allowing him more reach. Finally, he grabbed the knife.

"Hatsune. Do you trust me?"

"Mmm! I trust you!" She said without a hint of hesitation. He just looked at her for a bit before nodding and moving his hand downwards. He began cutting at the rope desperately, slicing back and forth, back and forth. Finally, the rope sprung forward as the hand with the knife broke free to the side, and the two of them quickly uncoiled.

"We did it!" Hatsune exclaimed, hugging herself to try and feel her arms again.

"Mmm." Sora nodded, glancing at the knife in his hands.

"I'm glad."

"Huh?" He looked up at Hatsune, who had her arms behind her back. She bent forward a bit, bowing with a smile full of gratitude.

"I'm very glad that it's you I was stuck with!" He just looked at her for a while until she raised her head, continuing to smile at him.

"You're strange. Here." He handed her a gun. Her eyes widened before she took it, looking it over.

"I don't like this." She admitted. He shrugged.

"I don't like this either. But we don't have a choice. Let's get out of here." They heard more gunshots from outside, and Hatsune didn't argue more as they made for the door. Sora paused in front of it, listening. He slid it open quickly, jumping out and pointing a gun of his own to one side, then the other. Hatsune peeked out of the room after him before following him down a hallway at his gesture.

"Let's keep going. I still don't know where we are, but we at least have to get out of this building." They continued down the hallway.

"Huh?" Hatsune looked to the side.

"Neh, Sora-kun, look." They stopped running as they both looked to the side.

"A classroom. So we're in the school. Should we assume these are terrorists hijacking our school and locked us in it?"

"Um…" Hatsune said, unsure. They continued running, until they saw a light from outside a window and heard a gunshot. They quickly ran to look out the window, but they couldn't see much. Just the occasional light of gunfire.

"If it's a school they have to have an emergency exit. Come on." Sora said, continuing onward.

"R-right." Hatsune followed after him quickly. They weaved around the hallways of the school. Sora's eyes narrowed.

"Up ahead." They saw an exit door and quickly burst through it, appearing in a courtyard similar to the one they had first woken up in, only this one was behind the school. They looked around, their guns held up, before running in a direction.

"The gunshots have stopped." Sora said with narrowed eyes. They looked up and saw the moon high in the sky.

"Where should we go?" Hatsune asked. Suddenly, they heard running.

"Crap!" Sora exclaimed, stopping. He turned, but was too late as people came from around the corner.

"This way!" The guy at the front ordered, running. Suddenly, he spotted Sora and Hatsune.

"Sora-kun!" Hatsune said, turning and running. He was right behind her as they ran after them.

"Hold on! Don't run, we aren't going to do anything to you or anything!" The guy yelled.

"Masaki, no matter how you think about it that definitely makes it sound like we're going to do something!" The girl with long red hair from earlier shouted.

"Tch." Sora stopped running briefly, turning around and pointing his gun at them.

"Don't make me shoot." The people stopped immediately, holding their hands up.

"Woah there, kid! Don't shoot, we aren't against you." The girl said. Sora's eyes didn't flinch as he kept his gun pointed at them. Suddenly, the guy at the front, Masaki, walked forward. Sora rose the gun more to remind him, and he put his hands up.

"Calm down." Masaki showed the gun he was holding.

"If I wanted to I could have shot you on sight or something. I could probably still shoot you faster than you could shoot me. But I'm not." Sora took a step backwards as Masaki continued his advance.

"Sora-kun…" Hatsune said, clutching the hem of his uniform. He grit his teeth.

"They...are in uniforms as well."

"Huh?" Hatsune said. Sora put his gun down.

"Who are you people?" He demanded, stepping forward. Masaki sighed.

"If you'd just let us explain that from the start...we're students, like you."

"We're students?" Hatsune said. Masaki looked at her.

"I see the two of you don't have your memories. Very well." He walked forward more.

"Join up with us. At least on the whim. You need a place to sleep." Sora and Hatsune looked at each other.

"You kidnapped us and then tied us up."

"She was struggling! How could we be sure you wouldn't escape like this!? Of course we tied you up!" The dirty blonde-haired girl from before yelled in defense.

"And why wouldn't you want us escaping? If we go with you, we'll never wake up." Sora rose his gun back up, and he signalled for Hatsune to do the same. She slowly rose her gun up as well, but she continued lingering behind Sora. Masaki sighed.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, my subordinates are morons."

"..."

"WHAT!?" The people behind him shouted. Masaki sighed again before looking back at Sora and Hatsune.

"It's not that we didn't want you escaping; we didn't want you running in to Tenshi. It would've been dangerous."

"...Tenshi? An angel?" Sora said. Masaki nodded.

"Why don't we discuss this in the base?" Sora slowly put his gun down.

"It doesn't seem like we have much of a choice."

"Ah, so you noticed." Masaki said as people came towards them from behind.

"S-so we were surrounded?" Hatsune asked.

"I'm extremely sorry. I didn't want to resort to such methods against two children, but please understand." Sora and Hatsune were herded along.

* * *

"...you ended up making us sleep and wait until morning to explain anything. You aren't doing a very good job of upholding respect in our eyes." Sora pointed out.

"That's Masaki for you. He seems reliable, but sometimes he's a real slip up. He's bad with children, too." The girl with red hair said simply. They eyed her.

"Thank you very much for _that_ , Harumi."

"No matter how you look at it, aren't we all making pretty bad impressions?" The kidnapping guy from earlier, Rintaro, said.

"Huh? Coming from _you_ , Rintaro?" Harumi said, backing him up into a wall and pointing her finger against his chest annoyedly. Masaki coughed, and everyone focused back on Sora and Hatsune. As they looked around, they could see about a dozen people in the room. Masaki sighed.

"Alright. We should tell you a little bit about this world, then. Welcome...to the afterlife!" Masaki shouted with a smile, spreading his arms out to either side in a grand gesture. There was silence. Then more silence.

"Huh? Seriously? No reaction?" Masaki said, looking Sora and Hatsune over while everyone else in the room sweat dropped. Sora coughed.

"Of course we aren't going to react to something ridiculous like that. I'm not naive, I'm not going to tell you you're lying, but it's going to take a little bit more evidence to even start making us believe you." Masaki looked him over.

"Hm...your brain works in extraordinary ways. You don't seem to be a moron like the rest of my subordinates."

"WE CAN _HEAR_ YOU!" The others in the room yelled. Masaki sighed.

"Very well. Hey, Iona?"

"Yes?" Iona, a girl with short brown hair, stepped forward. She was smirking as though she already knew what Masaki was about to say.

"Kill Rintaro please."

"Huh?" Rintaro said. Iona began walking towards him, cackling.

"I'm glad! I get to kill you!" She repeated over and over. Rintaro looked around as people began backing away from him.

"Huh? What? Wait, wait, wai-haaaaa!" He screamed as he was tossed out the window. They watched his body fall down a few stories. Sora narrowed his eyes as Hatsune clutched the hem of his uniform tighter.

* * *

"Aaaand see? He's totally fine!" Masaki announced as Rintaro entered through the door, his face scrunched up.

"Masaki!" He yelled, walking straight up to Masaki, who continued to smile.

"Don't look at me like that! What the hell was that for!?"

"I was simply showing these children death." Masaki said in defense.

"That's bad no matter how you try and change the wording around! And why me!?" Rintaro yelled.

"I see." They turned back to Sora, who stood with narrowed eyes, his brain working like crazy.

"S-sora-kun?" Hatsune said, tilting her head to the side as she watched him intently. Masaki nodded.

"I'm glad your brain works the way it does, you seem to be understanding. This really is the afterlife, and coming back from the 'dead' is one of the laws of this world. 'Dying in the afterlife' doesn't make sense, and thus, you can't die."

"I _definitely_ just died there!" Rintaro argued angrily, but nobody was listening to him at this point.

"Hey, Harumi! You tell him! Why was it me-"

"Shut up!" Harumi yelled, slamming his face into a wall. They all turned back to Sora and Hatsune.

"What do you think...of our afterlife!?" Masaki asked with a grin, spreading his arms to either side in a grand gesture. There was silence. Then more silence.

"Huh? Seriously? Still no reaction?" Sora coughed.

"Well...I don't know about an afterlife. But I understand that death really can't occur...for now, I'll attack the situation with the mentality that you're telling the truth, for simplicity's sake. _For now_." Sora emphasized. Masaki nodded.

"Mmm. Good. Now then, let me tell you more. In the afterlife, there's only a select amount of people who are 'real'. Everybody in this room is real. But most of the other 'people' in this school right now? Those are NPC's."

"NPC's." Sora repeated, his eyes narrowing.

"Um…" Hatsune stepped forward nervously.

"Tenshi...you mentioned that name earlier. Who is Tenshi?" Masaki shook his head.

"Wrong question. The correct question is ' _What_ is Tenshi'. So far, all we know is that Tenshi is the student council president and approaches us sometimes. However, there are often violent outcomes. You see, Tenshi isn't like us. But Tenshi also isn't like the NPC's. Tenshi is a third party, one that we can't understand. That's one of the jobs of this group, to exploit the secrets of Tenshi...and of God." Sora's eyes widened at that.

"God…" Hatsune felt him shake.

"Ah, that's right! Neither of you remember your past lives, right?" Masaki asked. They both shook their heads.

"I see. It'll come eventually, I'm sure. For now, there's a decision I want the two of you to make. Will you join me and my family against Tenshi?"

"'F-f-family!? You're calling us that again?" The blonde pony tail-haired girl yelled, flustered. Masaki chuckled. Sora narrowed his eyes.

"Why should we? How would we benefit from sticking with moronic buffoons such as yourselves?"

"To be called that by a kid…!" A girl who was sitting with long blue hair muttered.

"Let's not get too angry, Yushiro-chan!" A girl behind her with long brown hair said. The blue-haired girl turned on her.

"'chan'!? I'm a guy! Not a girl!" Masaki coughed quickly.

"Indeed, they're stupid sometimes, but they're quite capable idiots. Besides, we'll protect you from Tenshi. You see, Tenshi was after the two of you earlier. When you appeared in the courtyard, Tenshi went after you two. Tenshi almost never does this, so we immediately intercepted it and got the two of you out of there."

"So that's what happened…" Hatsune said. Masaki nodded.

"So, what do you say?" Masaki extended his hand forward, but Sora's facial expression was unchanging.

"We don't have to believe a word you've said this entire time, so I'm not agreeing to join just yet. Tell us more. For instance, what does this afterlife exist for?" Masaki smirked at that.

"Why does it exist? Why, that's too easy. To give us a chance, of course." Sora's eyes narrowed.

"Chance?" Masaki's grin widened.

"Indeed. A chance at life. A real life. A life where we are in control of our own futures. A chance to defy God."

"Defy...God?" Sora muttered, his eyes widening a bit. Masaki nodded.

"Come now. Please, join us. We want everyone we can get to join our family so that we can all fight together. So I ask of you. Will you…" Masaki extended his hand forward again.

"Join my family?" Sora's eyes widened even more at that.

"Sora-kun?" Hatsune said.

"Family…" Sora whispered. Slowly, he reached his hand forward until he shook Masaki's hand.

"Alright. For now, I will agree." Everyone in the room smiled.

"Now, it's time to introduce everyone! The one over there, you know, the moron with black hair who kidnapped you and died? That's Rintaro." Rintaro waved.

"Wait, 'moron'!?" He walked over to them and bent down.

"I'm sorry for tackling you earlier, little girl. We couldn't let you getting anywhere near Tenshi, though. That thing's real dangerous." Hatsune nodded with a smile.

"I don't blame you. Thank you very much, Rintaro-san."

"The violent girl with red hair is Harumi."

"Pleased to meet you. Hey, I'm not _that_ violent!" She yelled at Masaki.

"The blonde-haired one with the ponytail who also kidnapped you is Ritsu."

"Pleasure!" Ritsu said, winking.

"The girl with blue hair-"

"I'M A GUY!"

"Oh, are you? The guy with long blue hair is Kawaga Yushiro." Yushiro huffed, crossing his arms.

"Honestly…" He muttered. The girl behind Yushiro chuckled.

"That soft-speaking girl behind Yushiro is Shishido Aki."

"Call me Aki. It's too bad I have to meet you two, my life would be better off without it." She said softly with a smile.

"Her sarcasm is extremely out of character for the way she speaks and the way she looks." Harumi whispered to Hatsune.

"The crazy girl with short brown hair that tossed Rintaro out the window earlier, that's Iona."

"I hope we all have fun together!" Iona yelled.

"She's crazy." Harumi whispered to Hatsune.

"I've made lunches for everybody!" A girl walked in the room with a tray full of bowls of food.

"Ah!" Everybody ran over, grabbing bowls from the tray.

"That's Okazaki Kana, she cooks using the food we steal from the cafeteria."

"Steal?" Sora said, raising an eyebrow. Kana walked over to the two of them, smiling as she knelt down.

"Hello. Why don't we all get along? Here, have something to eat, you must be starving." She handed them two bowls. They stood there for a bit.

"Thank you very much!" Hatsune said, accepting gratefully. Sora reluctantly took it as well. They looked and saw a short black haired boy with glasses leaning against the corner, trying to look cool. Masaki snickered.

"That's Sonoda Masaru." Masaru looked over at the mention of his name.

"Well, well, well. You think you're all that, huh?" He said to Sora. Sora met his gaze evenly.

"Of course. If one doesn't have self-confidence, then what does that make oneself?"

"Tch! Damn! How am I supposed to respond to that!?" Masaru yelled, gripping his head as Masaki laughed.

"Masaru only looks smart, he isn't actually." Hatsune and Sora took a few bites of their meal.

"And then there's me, Toma Masaki. I'm the leader, the head of this family."

"PLEASE stop calling us a family!" Ritsu yelled, swinging her blonde ponytail in annoyance.

"And you two? Introduce yourselves properly." Harumi said, walking forward. They looked at each other.

"Murayama Sora." Sora introduced.

"H-Hatsune. I don't remember my last name, I'm very sorry." Hatsune bowed. They smiled at her sweetness.

"Well, with introductions out of the way...I'll begin to plan our next operation." Masaki said, sitting back down. Sora and Hatsune ate, sitting next to each other as they watched everyone else in the room mingle and eat. Kana walked over to them.

"Did I do a good enough job?" Hatsune nodded.

"It's delicious! Thank you very much, Kana-san!" Kana smiled. She seemed to be a bit older than the others. Hatsune looked back to Sora.

"Neh, Sora-kun, we have a place to be safe now." Sora just looked distant. Finally, he stood up.

"Humans learn best by experience." He walked over to Masaki.

"Please. This 'operation'. Put Hatsune and I on it."

"Hm?" Everyone else looked over as Masaki raised an eyebrow before he laughed.

"I see. I agree. Humans learn best by experience. Very well! Now I have to decide what operation to go with…" He trailed off. Sora sat back down next to Hatsune, who just looked at him.

"Are you sure?" He returned her gaze and nodded.

"Mmm." She smiled.

"Alright. If you say so, I'll trust you." They continued to eat, with Sora glancing around the room one last time, his eyes drooping downwards a bit.

 _Fa...mily?_

* * *

 **And there's episode 1! It will get better, I PROMISE it'll get better! Besides, don't you guys want to see what it's like having this certain Tenshi as the antagonist? Then please review! I need to know; should I include a diversionary group/a new GirlsDeMo? I think I might...and then we get to include songs into the story, and songs were a bit part of Angel Beats! But I want to know your guys' opinions, as well. Should I include the band?**

 **And I know, lot's of characters u.u don't worry, this story isn't going to disappoint the masterpiece that was Angel Beats! I promise! Please review, favorite, follow! The story will pick up! I will be on a road trip so episode 2 might not get uploaded too quickly, but that gives a lot of time for people to tell me their opinions! ^.^**


End file.
